


Sherlock

by Romanse



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chalk Pastel Drawing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock

My concept art started out as this simple line drawing. Once that was done with a design I liked, I picked Sherlock to start coloring. The skin tone posed a slight challenge as the original source photo shows Sherlock’s skin looking almost completely white over most of his face. I wanted him to appear with a lot more color than that so he wouldn’t look like a vampire! I started to map out the highlights for Sherlock’s hair to preserve them early and avoid ending up with hair looking like a solid block.

 

 

After a while of fooling around with Sherlock, I worked on coloring John's face. On TV, John's eyes often look very dark, almost black, but they are such a beautiful shade of blue.

 

The idea for the background was to try and create something that would sort of bring to mind London on a foggy day. I outlined the buildings and lettering, then swept over them both with a blend of bluish-gray colors.

 


End file.
